Question: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x - 7}{5x - 9} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x - 9$ $ -(5x - 7) = \dfrac{5x - 9}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(5x - 7) = 5x - 9 $ $-30x + 42 = 5x - 9$ $42 = 35x - 9$ $51 = 35x$ $35x = 51$ $x = \dfrac{51}{35}$